Dance Club Of The Dead
by 0D Malfoy1
Summary: A one shot. An all ages club where evil lurks in a big way. This story is something that I had in my head for quite some time. It's a little more mature than the Goosebumps stories but it's good. Rated mature for themes, language, and sex. Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

The club is based off of The Docks, a club that used to be near the outskirts of Toronto, Canada. It is no longer there. For anyone who is interested to know where this story came from, it was a dream. It always stayed in the back of my head.

* * *

I stood on one of the four street light corners at the intersection not far from my house. My other three friends stood on the other three corners as we all waited for our respective lights to change so that we could meet up at the bus stop. It was nine pm and we were running a little late but that was alright. We were all excited about going out tonight. This new club had gotten a lot of advertisement lately. Not the normal way through newspapers and television but only through word of mouth. No one was really sure where the information had come from but everyone under the age of twenty-five knew about it.

There was a special pick up location just outside of town. The city bus took you so far and then it was a half mile walk to where a special bus would make the rounds and pick up the party goers. We were all dressed up. I wore a mid thigh length red satin dress with matching pumps, Jessica, my best friend wore a pair of black dress pants and a golden sleeveless shirt, while Mary and Carmen had gone with similar skirts and blouses. We stood together finally talking and laughing, excited about tonight. I for one could not wait. This club was said to be isolated in the middle of the woods. Loud music, all ages, games, rides, and food. It sounded amazing.

The bus arrived soon afterward and we boarded quickly. It was a lengthy ride to the edge of the city. By the time we arrived, we were literally bouncing in our seats. As soon as we stepped outside though, some of the giddiness faded. It was dark. It had never occurred to me that there would be no street lights. The moon was hidden behind clouds so it was very difficult to see. There was no one else on the road and the bus had pulled away. Now we stood close together all of us a little nervous. We had all heard the horror stories about girls getting snatched, raped, and murdered. "Well," I said softly. "I guess we should start walking..." As a solid formation, we began moving together.

* * *

We had not been walking long when there was a scream from the woods. We all jumped and clutched at each other. No one moved...no one dared to breath. The night was silent again and we all waited. It seemed like we stood like that forever and then we were bathed in light. I turned slowly to find two large headlights approaching and seconds later, I was able to make out a chartered bus. It pulled up beside us and the door opened. Inside the bus, behind he wheel, sat a young blond haired man. He didn't look at us or speak but simply waited. We looked at each other.

Finally, Carmen cleared her throat and asked, "Do you go to the club?" The man nodded slightly. I didn't know whether to board the bus or to run but either way, the end result made be nervous. Taking the lesser of two evils, we mounted the steps and entered the bus. The door hissed shut behind us. The bus was empty. We stood in the aisle for a moment and looked around. It was clean, and smelled nice but there was no one else on the bus. We sat in a straight line in twos across the aisle from the each other as the bus pulled away from the side of the road. None of us spoke and the driver certainly did not offer a conversation. By the time we reached the destination, the silence was deafening.

When we entered the clearing I began to notice that things were off. Things that seemed strange. There were many cars in and around the clearing. Most of them seemed abandoned. Doors open, engines running. The people who seemed to work here were all serious and strict looking. There just seemed to be a current that made the hairs on my arms stand on end. We stepped down from the bus and watched as it disappeared into the woods leaving us standing on the hardened earth looking at a large single floored building. Loud music flowed from the open door and there were lights set high on poles everywhere. Along to the left side of the building half a dozen carnival games were set up complete with prizes and behind us was a bungee cord attached to a tall platform. On the right of the building was a go cart track and what looked like a field. There was no one playing any of the games or using any of the attractions. I began to wonder if we were too early.

There was nothing really to do but go inside. There were other people here. Not an over abundance of people but a few dozen at least. They stood at the bar and a few dance on the massive dance floor. I shrugged, I was just being silly. We were early that's all it was. There were other party goers so there was nothing to worry about....right?

* * *

We were dancing....everything was normal...the bartender had given us drinks even though we were underage...he hadn't even asked for ID. More people had arrived and we were starting to have fun. We were flirting and laughing and enjoying the music. A tall and luscious man had non-accidentally brushed against me and I turned to look at him as he passed. He was dark haired and pale with pierceing grey eyes. He nodded at me and I blushed kicking myself mentally. Not long after he had disappeared into the growing crowd, it had crossed my mind that I might as well try my luck at one or two of the games and I was heading for the door. That's when things changed. It started gradually. There seemed to be less noise as time went on. Less voices and less laughter from around us. And then someone screamed. Everyone paused whatever they were doing to look. The scream had been explosive in the cavernous room. All eyes turned to a woman who stood to the edge of the dance floor.

Her drink had fallen and smashed against the hard wood floor. Her head was tilted back and to the side and a much larger man seemed to have his head buried against her throat. I grinned at Mary, someone was getting a little feisty and would need a room, I thought to myself. Then they separated. The man let go of the woman and she staggered slightly and then collapsed to the floor. The man turned just slightly and a strobe light hit his face placing it into clear view. His lips were red with crimson blood and he wiped absentmindedly at his mouth with the back of his hand. My eyes fell back to the woman. Blood pooled beneath her neck. There was a beat of stunned silence and then all hell broke loose.

Suddenly it was if a wave of human bodies were pulsating towards the single door. Both of my hands were grabbed and I could only assume that my friends were on the other end because I could not see them. The throng of people crowded around me blocked out any familiar face. There was a suffocating and crushing squeeze and then we were outside. The mass off people broke now as people began to run. I could see now that Mary and a man I did not know had my hands. I looked at the man for a moment before turning to look for Jessica and Carmen.

I heard my name called and turned. Carmen was at a car. There was a man in the driver's seat and Carmen was waving madly at us. I looked at the man once more and then dragged him along with me as we raced for the car. All around us, people were crying and screaming. They ran blindly smashing into others and stepped on still other that lay where they had fallen to the ground. It was madness. There were pain filled screams coming from inside and from in the woods. I felt tears running down my own face in my terror. We had reached the car and were about to get in when the driver turned and sneered at the man beside me. "I'm not taking any fucking fagots in my car." He hissed.

I was shocked. Even through the fear coursing through me, I was stunned. I looked closer at the man now. He was obviously gay. The tight clothes, and eyeliner, and feminine features. But so what? This was a little more important than sexual preferences. "Let's in the car!" I screamed and tried again to get in. The man locked the doors. "He is an abomination against God's will." The driver continued unyielding. "Holy Fuck, you mother fucking bible thumper!" I roared. I to this day, do not know where it came from, but I lost it. I lashed out with a vicious left hook and caught the driver in the jaw. While he was stunned, I reached in ad grasped the front on his shirt and then hauled him out of the car and onto the ground. Kicking him for good measure, I screamed at Carmen and the gay guy, "Get in the Fucking car!"

I shoved the gay guy in the front seat and then climbed in beside him. The driver had been ready to leave and the car was running. I slammed my door and we were off. I had only driven a few times before and was not very good at it but we were doing alright. I didn't dare slow down with all the others in the woods. I was terrified of what I had done to the driver happening to us. All around us out the windows we could see others running. We watched as these...creatures in human skin leapt like lions onto their prey from the tree tops or from the very ground. The screams and gruesome view of feedings were all around us. "What are they?" Carmen wailed form the back seat. "I think..." The gay man said speaking for the first time, "I think they are vampires."

No one laughed. In the situation, that was perfectly logical. What else could they be? It was then that a panicked human sprinted across the road in front of the car. I was inexperienced, I tried to swerve and the car went out of control. The last thing I saw was the car going off the road and a large thick truck looming in the headlights. Then there was pain, and darkness. I awoke to the screech of metal. My eye fluttered open and I turned towards the sound. A scream escaped me at the sight of a large pale, man ripping the door from the side off the car. I was dragged out and caught a glimpse of the others in the car undergoing to same fate. I fought uselessly as I was carried back towards the club. It was like fighting against a brick wall. There was nothing I could do to stop it.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for spelling errors in the first chapter. I am paying more attention to that now. Please review. I love to know what readers think and why.

I was carried roughly down a set of stone steps and the man carrying me was not in the least bit gentle. He tossed me to the ground in the middle of a group of other frightened humans. There were both males and females around me as I stood slowly on trembling legs. I looked around slowly. We were in a large square room. The walls were formed out of large uneven grey bricks. The lights were low and I could only just make out other figures out side the tight circle of humans. They prowled the group I was in the middle out like ravenous lions. They watched us a growled softly lunging at humans as if they were playing a game. There were screams and gasped crying. I was terrified. Suddenly I noticed a change. The vampires began to step back and the lights came up a little. The people around me squeezed in tighter. someone was coming down the stairs and the other vampires were now looking that way too. As frightened as I was, I could help looking in that direction. It was the man from earlier from in the club. As he reached the cement floor, I cringed hoping to vanish amongst the others. I watched as he looked over us and then started forward.

"Start thinning out the weak ones." He said in a soft but deadly voice. Suddenly there was ciaos. the vampires lunged forward grabbing random humans. The humans screamed and fought back or clung to others. The noise level shot up and my ears began to ring. Suddenly, I was grabbed. Without even thinking, my fist shot forward slamming into the nose of the vampire that held me tightly by the arm. He let out a loud howl and I tried to pull away. The vampire did not release me and instead he jerked me forward and out of the group. I was thrown to the ground violently and I cried out when my head cracked off the floor. "Please no!" I screamed as the enraged vampire started for me. I tried to crawl away but knew I would be able to get away fast enough. Suddenly a voice shouted, "Not Her!" All the vampires paused and turned to look at the obvious leader but he was only looking at me. I took him in. The pale skin seemed to glow down here and his grey eyes were almost black now. I swallowed hard. The vampire whom I had hit sneered and then turned to me again. I screamed as he growled and then started towards me once more. There was murder in this fiends eyes. Whether it was a miracle in disguise or not, the head vampire would have none of this.

Before the crazed creature before me could get his hands on me once more, the dark haired leader was on him. "I said not her." I heard him growl and then I was showered in hot blood. The leader had taken my attacker and torn his throat open. Jets of red and hot blood continued to spurt from the hole now in the vampires throat as her convulsed in his masters grip. The other vampires did not move forward to help their comrade but stood where they were either holding their own victims or having backed away. I continued to scream on the ground as I tried desperately to get the blood off of me. My stomach heaved and I felt like I might pass out. Suddenly I was pressed back against the cold floor and I froze my body refusing to fight anymore. The dark haired vampire was over me now his victim having been forgotten it seemed. He growled down at me with his mouth coated in crimson liquid. "You I have plans for." He told me in a whisper. "You are going to make sure my blood line survives. You are going to carry my seed. My successor. My child." I shook my head understanding perfectly well but not wanting this. Suddenly I was off the ground and over his shoulder. I was carried from the room and through a door which was closed behind us.

"Please…" I moaned badly frightened. He but not roughly back on the floor now and I could just make out in the darkness as he began to remove his clothes. The tears were back in my eyes. I knew it was pointless to run or to fight. He was strong and fast. I had seen that. He would kill me. What other chance did I have but to lay here and wait for it to be over? I knew that he would not kill me because as he had just said, he wanted be to carry his child. Why? I did not know at the moment but he knew that when this was all over, he would not have survived. It was almost silent in the room except for my sobs and the very muffled screams from outside of the room. In the darkness he roughly pushed off my dress and torn away my panties. Roughly, my legs were spread and then he was over me. There was nothing remotely romantic about what happened next so please do not fool yourself into thinking that was he did was kind.

He had entered me before I even really realized what had happened. I know that he felt the resistance of my virginity because the vampire did pause for a moment before pushing forward and tear through the thin layer of flesh. My scream was muffled by his shoulder which was pressed against my mouth. I could hear his groans and growls as the vampire took me. I could feel the size of him stretching and filling me and yet I was helpless beneath him. My hands formed claws and my nails dug into the flesh of his back as I clawed at him. The pain was just too much. Onward and onward he drove into me. I truly thought I was going to be torn open. There was no comfort…no soothing words…nothing. My thighs clenched around this vampire rapist until he was finally finished. When he came, I could feel his seed inside me. He stayed buried inside for a few moments but lifted his chest from me. I looked away from his face as he watched me silently for a few moments. "You will have my child." He told me in a cold tone. "Do not try to abort it. It will not allow you to live without it." I was not sure what he meant by this but I did not doubt him. "You will be looked after. You will be given the means to raise it. My child will mean new life for my kind."

Then he did something that I will never forget. Around his neck was a silver chain with a pendant. The pendant was a dragon head. It was made out of many small emeralds. The eyes were rubies as was the tongue that rolled from it's mouth. He took the necklace from his own neck and placed it over my head. With one last look and piercing silence, he stood and then dressed and was gone. I never saw him again. I lay there for a long moment breathing heavily too frightened to move. When I finally did manage to get myself together at least a little bit, I stood and felt my way to the door.

When I left the small room. The sight that met me was astonishing. Everyone was dead….everyone human that is. Bodies and blood was all I could see. I stood there stunned not knowing what to do. The vampires were gone and I could hear sirens from somewhere outside. I stood there with my chest heaving and tears streaming down my face. After a few moments, I made out my friends lying in pools of blood. I do not know how long I stood there but when I finally forced my feet to get moving, I started forward and made my way outside. Standing outside the club, I could see the red and blue lights of police cruisers. It was only a few moments before the first car pulled into the clearing. The police officers exited the car cautiously with guns drawn. They looked at me crying and drenched in blood and that was the last thing I remembered before I dropped to the ground having lost consciousness.

Nine Months Later...

So all that seems to have been a long time ago. I will never forget the dark vampires face when he told me I would carry his child. And I have. I can not say why I did not have an abortion other than the fact that I was afraid to. I was afraid to murder the child within me and afraid of loosing my own life in the process. My family have disowned me for my choice in this matter. As have the families of my friends who died that night. I am quite bug now and ready to give birth at any moment. The dragon head? That turned out to be a mark of sorts. It was how other vampires knew who I was. They have been bringing me food and clothing. About a month after the incident, I received a check in the mail. It was for a very large sum that allows me to live well and provide everything I and the baby would need. I know that this baby has a destiny. I only hope I will live to be a part of it. Why? Why do I care? Because it has grown inside of me and I have lost everything else…

**THE END**

I hope you enjoyed this. Like I said. It was a dream I had and that stood with me demanding to be told. Please review.


End file.
